One Last Sad Song
by xxthatswhackxx
Summary: A collection of songficish things. Mainly centered around Dally and Cherry cuz I love them! This is my first Fanfic, and its a whole lot better than the summary, I promise.
1. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders, although sometimes I wish I did. I do, however, own Kylie and any other characters that came out of my imagination

**Beautiful Disaster**

By Kelly Clarkson

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold_

Kylie through the vase against the wall, knocking down two pictures of her and her friends. Her tears ran angrily down her cheeks, smearing her make-up she had freshly applied that evening. Her black evening gown was smudged with mud and her silky hair was now falling freely from her bun.

"I'm so sick of this!" She shouted to the wall, she knew he could hear her, but it was just too hard to face him.

"Sick of what?" Dallas Winston shouted back. Kylie spun around angrily to face him. She tried to control her tears but they just wouldn't stop. She let out a sob and then stomped her foot on the hardwood floor.

"This!" She screamed, "You always getting into trouble, being around other girls, never spending any time with me!" Dally shook his head and licked his lips.

"What do you call this?" He said in a voice that spoke for itself. Kylie bit her lip holding in another long sob. He was always so difficult, so hard to understand.

"We were going to go to a party, and it was going to be fun! But then you decide that you are going to go get into some fight and then mess around with some chick!" Kylie stormed into the next room, screaming words normally only Dallas would use. Dally followed her there and leaned against the wall.

_And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

"That was what you wanted, to go to that party with all those fancy, high class people?" He asked raising his voice. Kylie nodded and slouched down against the wall. Dally shook his head and headed toward the door. "I can't believe this!" Kylie shuddered at the sound of his voice, the coldness in it that just seemed to fill the room. She jumped back up and through herself against the door to block it.

"Well, maybe I just hate it when you're in jail all the time! You never think about me, you know!" Dally turned around and paced back and forth before shaking his head angrily and turning back to Kylie.

"I never think about you? I _never_ think about you? Then why was I going to some party that I would never be caught dead at, _for you?" _Kylie's tears ran faster down her cheek and she couldn't help noticing her reflection in the mirror by the door.

"Dally…" She whispered. Why was it always like this? Why did they have to fight all the time? Dally slammed his fist against the wall next to Kylie.

"Darn it, Kylie!" Kylie's tears were streaming silently now, but the pain in her heart didn't go away.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Kylie leaned back against the door and sighed. Dally walked toward her. "Look, I can't change for you, I can't change for anybody." His eyes were blazing and Kylie just looked away.

"Couldn't you at least try?" she whispered, her eyes closed. Kylie prepared herself for what was going to come next, and held her breath. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to look up at Dally who was standing over her shaking his head.

"No," he whispered, "I don't think I could."

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see_

Kylie shook her head and looked at her feet. "Then why do I bother to stay here, with you?" She didn't mean it to sound so harsh, but it was exactly how she felt. Dally's eyes flamed again and he backed away from her.

"I don't know, Kylie, why do you? I mean I was never good enough for you from the beginning, now was I?" Kylie shook her head exhaustedly.

"Dallas! It's not like that and you know it. But you could at least try! I changed for you, now don't you think you could do the same for me?" Dally threw his hands up in the air and stared at her.

"Kylie…" Then he stopped, he didn't know what else to say. There fights always ended the same way, he admitted it was his fault and everything was fine. He wasn't going to give in this time.

_And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

Dally walked to the mirror where he stood in a tie, a tie! He shook his head at his reflection and then walked to the sofa where his leather jacket was slung over the back. He quickly pulled it off of the back and stormed out the back door.

Kylie leaned her head against the back of the white wooden door she was lying against. Sobs came quickly and tears fell, this time she didn't mind crying. She reached up and untied the ribbon that held her blonde hair in a once tight bun. Her hair fell softly around her face, messily matching with the smeared make-up and dirt-covered dress.

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Dallas walked wildly down the street to where his T-Bird was parked. To him, Kylie was different, maybe even special. But he didn't love her, Dallas couldn't love. Could he? He walked silently, slowing his pace before pausing completely a few feet away from his car. Did he love her? Was he making a mistake?

Kylie sat up abruptly and snatched her sweater from the coat rack. She grabbed a key and ran out the door. She wasn't going to let him get away. As much as she'd like to say she hated Dallas Winston, the words always seemed to get lost behind 'I love you'.

She walked fast, then sped up her pace and began running. I'm sorry, she thought. I'm really sorry. She couldn't quite think of the words she wanted to use with him, but she knew they had to be just right or else she'd lose him for good.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

Dally tried to ignore his thoughts and opened his car door. This was it, he was sick of the same girl, anyway, he needed a change. "Dally! Dallas Winston! Wait a minute!" He heard the words but intended to ignore them. She was just a girl, just an ordinary girl. Another girl for him to walk away from, he thought guiltily.

He slammed the car door anxiously. She wasn't going to change his mind. He was going, he didn't know where, but he was going.

Kylie ran down the wet street in her bare feet. She could feel the concrete scrape against the padded bottom of her feet, but she didn't care, she messed up, again. This time she _had_ to fix it. She would just have to learn to deal with Dallas the way he was. Even if it did mean he was incapable of loving her back.

At this thought Kylie began to cry again. She needed him. And as far as she was concerned, he needed her. The headlights of the T-Bird lit up as the engine of the car started. "Stop!" Kylie screamed at the top of her lungs hoping he would hear her. No luck, the car started pulling away from the curb, causing Kylie to run as fast as she could force her feet to go.

Dally looked in the rearview mirror at what he was leaving behind, the beautiful girl who was running toward the car. Dally forced himself to look away and then ripped the mirror off. This car was old anyway. He closed his eyes for a moment before putting his hands back on the steering wheel.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take  
_

Dally opened his eyes in time to see Kylie blocking his car. Tears flowing down her face, hair a complete mess, and a ripped evening gown still made her look amazing. He took a deep breath and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Kylie let out one last sob as Dally opened the door and stepped out. His eyes were no longer burning, but soft and gentle. Kylie stared at him for a minute before opening up her mouth to speak.

"I…I'm sorry," she managed to whisper. Dally just nodded and stood directly in front of her. Kylie looked up at him and then back down at the ground. "I am." She finished it, just to make sure that he had heard her correctly. To be honest, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

After what seemed like forever, Dally swooped her up in a hug, in the middle of the street. Cars honked and people shouted and headlights swarmed around them, but neither one seemed to notice. "I'm sorry, too." Dally managed the words with all he had left.

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Kylie walked down the steps in a blue pair of sweats and an old T-shirt. She'd thought the night was ruined, she thought her life was ruined. Dally was sitting on the sofa wrapped in a blanket. Kylie smiled to herself before finishing the walk down the stairs. "Hey, stranger."

Dally looked up and smiled before patting the place next to him. Kylie nodded and found herself in the warm safety of Dallas Winston again. It was beautiful, even after a beautiful disaster.


	2. Lucky

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own The Outsiders.

**Lucky**

By Britney Spears

_Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door_

Cherry Valence rolled out of bed at 6:00 AM. Her alarm was screaming loudly, and she blindly tried to shut it off. She scrambled around for a minute or so before finally finding the light switch. She opened her eyes immediately, the light waking her up. She found her alarm clock and turned the alarm off. This was the start of another long day.

Cherry yawned and began to crawl back into bed when she heard her mother call for her up the stairs. "Cherry, honey, are you awake?" Cherry let out a small groan and mumbled an impolite phrase under her breath before ansering.

"Yes." She said pulling the covers back up over her head. The minute she'd settled down into her soft pillow again her mother burst through the door.

"Cherry, you need to wake up, you have to go to school." Her mother sat on the edge of Cherry's bed, but Cherry just rolled over covering her ears with her pillow.

"No, I don't." She said sleepily. Her mother laughed and stood up.

"Just get up, darling." She pulled the covers off of her daughter and then walked to the large window to open the curtains. An array of sunshine came in through the window, causing the room to be filled with even more light. Cherry moaned and got out of bed. Yep, this was going to be a long day.

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for_

Cherry sat in front of her vanity, her hair wrapped in a towel. She looked closely at her reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful, she even thought she was. But she felt like she had nothing. She felt as though her life was a storybook, and the author wanted only the worst for the main character.

She carefully unwrapped the towel, exposing her thick red hair. She slowly picked up her brush and ran it through her hair. The reflection in her mirror looked so unhappy, like there was something missing. And no matter how hard she'd try, Cherry could never figure out exactly what was missing. She'd felt as though she'd had everything. But now, she wasn't so sure.

Cherry applied a light layer of blush, and a soft pink eye shadow before abandoning her vanity completely. She tiredly picked up the black skirt she'd picked out the night before. The skirt went right about her knees, flowing evenly throughout. She grabbed a blue sweater from her closet and a silver necklace to top the look. She then put on her favorite pair of shoes and tied her hair back in a blue ribbon. She took one more quick look in the mirror before going downstairs to eat breakfast with her mother.

"_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…_

_She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_

Cherry stepped out of her candy apple red Corvette, looking around for a familiar face. She piled her books into her arms and preceded into the building. When she'd reached the front door, her best friend Marcia was waiting on the steps for her. Cherry smiled politely and then opened the door.

"So?" Marcia asked excitedly. Cherry looked at her friend confused.

"So, what?" She asked smiling at a boy who walked past her in the hallway. Marcia tapped Cherry's arm and then let out an exasperated sigh.

"So, tell me all about you're amazing weekend!" Marcia practically jumped out of her shoes. Cherry couldn't help but laugh. She had gone skiing over the weekend with her family, something Marcia's never been able to do.

"It was okay, but it was awful cold." Cherry said as the girls reached her locker. Marcia laughed and pulled her books in tighter to her chest.

"Well, you'll have to tell me all about it after school." Marcia said before smiling and walking away. Cherry frowned and watched after her friend. She knew Marcia would never understand the way Cherry felt, so she just pretended that everything was perfect. She would never tell Marcia that she'd actually had no fun at all on the ski trip and that she'd locked herself in her hotel room. No, Marcia just wouldn't understand.

"Hey, baby." A loud voice came from behind Cherry as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Cherry turned around quickly to find her boyfriend, Bob, laughing. "I missed you this weekend." He said matter-of-factly. Cherry nodded without any emotion and then turned her attention back to her locker.

"What, you didn't miss him, too?" Bob's friend Randy asked laughing hysterically. Cherry slammed her locker shut and spun around.

"Are you drunk Randy?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Randy continued laughing, glancing at Bob.

"Heck yes!" He spat. Cherry folded her arms over her text books and glared at Bob.

She shook her head angrily before turning on her heel and walking the opposite direction. Bob couldn't really be classified in the 'boyfriend' category if he never acted like one.

Cherry went through the rest of the day like a normal one, avoiding Bob and not speaking to anyone. She was popular, and everyone seemed to want to be her friend. Normally, she wouldn't be opposed to the idea of spending some time with a complete stranger, but today it just didn't seem that great.

Cherry walked from her last period class to her locker. Marcia was already standing there waiting for her. Cherry smiled again, and Marcia tucked a piece of hair behind one ear. "Hey." Cherry said quietly. Marcia nodded.

"What are you doing after school? I was hoping we could do something, you know, since we don't have cheerleading practice or anything." Marcia said turning to make sure Randy wasn't standing anywhere where he could hear the conversation. Cherry spun the combination on her lock and then looked up at Marcia.

"He's drunk." She said plainly. Marcia looked at Cherry with wide eyes. Cherry almost never warned Marcia about the boys being drunk or hung over. "He probably went home." Cherry turned to look back at her locker.

"You mad?" She asked turning to lean her back against the set of lockers next to Cherry's. Cherry shook her head.

"Mad, yes. Surprised, no." Marcia nodded and decided it was best to change the subject. Randy obviously wasn't going to invade their 'girls night', so they could talk about anything else.

"So, do you want to hang out after school?" Marcia asked again. Cherry shrugged and slammed her locker door shut. She untied the ribbon in her hair and fluffed it out over her shoulders. She'd never tell Marcia why it was that she'd always make sure she looked her best for _after_ school instead of during. Marcia would call her crazy or tell her that she was confused, but she'd never understand.

"I'll meet you at the tasty-freeze." Cherry said before walking out the double doors that would lead to her red Corvette.

_Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up_

Cherry checked to make sure that Marcia had gone before sitting down on the bottom step. She'd just sit and wait, they'd be there soon. Cherry looked up at the clouds for a moment. The sky was pink and the clouds were lined in gold. It was the perfect time of day, the sunset. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath, expecting it to be filled with that amazing sensation of being in the perfect place. Instead, she inhaled the smoky smell of factories, causing her to cough.

"It's beautiful, though, ain't it?" Cherry turned around, surprised at the voice behind her. Ponyboy Curtis stood holding his books under one arm. He looked straight ahead at the sunset, not even bothering to look at Cherry. Ponyboy was Cherry's get away. He was a greaser, and none of her friends would approve her hanging around him, but he noticed the little things, too. The things that seemed to be the most important.

Cherry smiled and turned back around to look at the sky. It was beautiful. Ponyboy came to sit on the step beside her. Neither one said anything, they just sat there, staring at the sky.

_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?_

"He's not coming." Ponyboy said suddenly. Cherry turned to look at him, surprised.

"Excuse me?" She asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She knew what he was talking about, but he rarely talked about it.

"Dally's not coming. He's in jail, again." Ponyboy said. He turned to look at Cherry. She nodded and stood up. Once again, her day seemed incomplete. See, Dallas Winston was the tough one, the one no one could ever get through to. But Cherry had. Whenever she was around him she seemed to melt. She didn't get that feeling around Bob anymore. But Dally, Dally was something different, something unexplainable. Cherry liked that.

"Well, it's getting late, I should go." Cherry said as she turned to walk down the steps. Ponyboy stood up, too, following her.

"Cherry, wait." Ponyboy's voice seemed to echo in the deserted parking lot. Cherry turned around and smiled. He tucked his head to look at the ground.

"I don't have a ride," he said just barely loud enough for her to hear him. She sighed and walked toward him.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…_

_She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night_

Cherry drove faster than normal. Her heart was pounding, she'd never actually been seen driving on the North side. She usually made her trips there early in the morning or late at night. Ponyboy must have noticed how insecure she was and he began looking out the window. Cherry slowed down a little as they reached Ponyboy's block.

"Thanks," Ponyboy said as the car came to a stop. Cherry smiled and unlocked the doors.

"Anytime," she said back. Ponyboy was the nicest boy she'd ever met in her life. He didn't deserve the life he was given, to be an outsider. She stared after him to make sure he got into the house okay before tuning the key in the ignition again.

Cherry drove to the park, this was one of her favorite spots. She would sit there for hours and just think. It felt good to have an escape. She got out of the car and walked to the tree she'd used for shade in the hot summers. With tears silently rolling down her cheeks, she dropped down against it. She knew what she was missing, but she'd never be able to replace it.

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?_

The stars were slowly beginning to appear as Cherry pulled her began to feel the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and brought her knees in to meet her chest. She sighed, she had everything and nothing at the same time. Ponyboy didn't have worries, he wasn't pressured to be the best. His friends were real friends, not just people he had to hang out with because of being a greaser. She reached up and wiped a tear from her eye.

Cherry stood up and got back into her car, she had to go see Dally, no matter how wrong it felt. She knew she was standing Marcia up, but right now, nothing seemed more important. She glanced in the mirror to make sure her make-up wasn't smeared and that her hair wasn't too frizzy. She felt like she was in a sad romance and these were the last moments for her to confess her love.

She stood outside the prison, staring at the large doors. It seemed so scary, a place so unsure. This must be why Dallas is so tough, she thought. It even scared her to be near a place so intimidating. Cherry took a deep breath and began walking toward the building. Just as she was ready to open the doors, Dallas walked out, a cigarette in his mouth. He looked just as surprised to see her as she did to see him.

"I…uh…I just came to see what you were in for this time." She tried to make her voice sound casual, but she knew it didn't work very well. Dally nodded and began walking past her, blowing a smoke ring. Cherry turned around and watched him walk, mentally kicking herself. "Dally, wait."

Dally turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. Cherry cocked her head, thinking of what to say next. "How come you got out?" She asked walking slowly toward him.

"I was a good boy," he said in a mocking tone. Cherry wrinkled her nose and then turned her head. Dally walked closer to her. "Go home, Cherry." Cherry looked at him again and tried to hide a smile, Dally's tone was more of a protective big brother one. Maybe he did care.

"Okay," she said and began walking toward her car. Dally watched her leave, smiling to himself the whole time.


	3. Let Love In

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the outsiders or the song Let Love In.

**Let Love In **

By The Goo Goo Dolls.

_You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets_

The rain was falling hard outside Cherry's bedroom window. She'd always loved the rain, but today it just seemed depressing. She was all alone in her huge mansion-like house, and the downstairs television was set on mute. Cherry sat on her bed, wrapped in a purple knitted blanket. Cherry's hands were shaking and tears streaked her beautiful face. She was holding on to a little black puppy stuffed animal that her grandmother had gotten her for her second birthday. In Cherry's mind, it was the only thing in the world that could make her feel better.

The wind began to pick up outside causing Cherry let out a quick sob. Her parents had gone out of town for the weekend, leaving the house silent and cold. The lights remained turned off in every room, the only source of light being the windows and the moving picture on the t.v. screen. The faint roar of a car was heard outside her window. As Cherry parted her curtains, she saw Dallas Winston get out of an old beat-up car.

Cherry's bedroom mirror was covered in pictures of her and her friends. Some were from the beach, others from the park, and others from school events. She examined them carefully before glancing at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, he hair was pulled up in a lose ponytail and she was wearing a pair of jeans. She hadn't bothered to apply any make-up that morning, so for once it wasn't running with her tears down her cheeks. Cherry licked her lips and wiped away the last few tears that fell.

"Cherry, are you here?" Dally's loud voice was heard from the doorway downstairs. Cherry opened her bedroom door and began padding down the steps to the living room. She folded her arms over her chest to shield herself from the cold wind coming in from the opened door. Dally smiled when he saw her delicately walking down the stairs. "There you are." When he noticed her expression, his smile faded, too.

Cherry leaned against the banister and looked at him. "Dallas." She said without any emphasis. Dally looked at the rug he was standing on and then back up at Cherry whose beautiful green eyes now looked gray.

"What's wrong?" He asked closing the door behind him and walking toward her. He looked past the stairway to the kitchen. "There isn't anyone here is there?" The cautiousness of his voice made Cherry feel uneasy. He looked back up at her as she shook her head 'no'. He tilted his head to one side as he looked up at her. "What's wrong?" This time his voice was softer, more sympathetic.

The corners of Cherry's mouth tilted up into a small smile and she shrugged. "I'm okay, don't worry about it." She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and flicked on the corridor light. Dally glanced at the television set and then back at Cherry.

"Why's it on mute?" He walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer to see a half eaten pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "And whose been eating the ice cream?" He shut the freezer door and walked to Cherry again. She looked up at him, tears threatening to be set free, and began to explain. But before she could even get one word out, Dally wrapped her in a tight hug and held her like that. "You don't have to tell me," he said quietly. A single tear fell from her eye and landed on Dally's already soaked leather jacket.

Dally only let his soft side show around two people; Cherry Valance and Johnny Cade. With Cherry, he'd act like a completely different person, not because he didn't want her to know his tough side, but because he cared about her. He wouldn't smoke, or swear, or even talk dirty around her. She was something special. When she needed him, he was always there. She'd like to think she'd changed him, but really, he changed himself. Of course, he'd never let the guys know that Cherry made him so crazy for fear of losing a reputation, but Johnny knew. He wasn't supposed to, and Dally didn't even know he did, but Johnny knew that when Dally loved someone, he'd let them know, not through words, but actions.

_You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face  
But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to believe_

Dally led Cherry to the sofa and turned off the T.V. She smiled and folded her legs underneath her so that she could face Dally completely. Dally sat down beside her and ran his hand through his hair. "So, what'd you come here for?" Cherry didn't realize how hoarse her voice sounded and Dally turned away when she spoke. She just looked at the checkered pattern on the sofa.

"You mean I have to have a reason?" Dally grinned and Cherry playfully hit him on the arm. "Okay, okay, I wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere, but it's raining and I can tell you're not up for it—" Cherry laughed, cutting him off.

"I'm up for it," she said looking out the window. Dally smiled.

"And I thought since you're parents are out of town, we could have a special night." He winked and Cherry stood up and went to open the door. Dally always played around like that, not that he'd ever push Cherry to do something she didn't want to, but he loved joking about it. See, he wanted to do what Cherry wanted, he wanted to please her. It had taken him so long to finally get what he wanted, and now he didn't want to lose it. If it had been any other girl, he'd make the move instead of joking about it.

A cold gust of wind blew in as soon as the door opened. Cherry covered her arms and shivered, still holding the door opened. "Would you like to leave, Mr. Winston?" Cherry's eyes sparkled, and Dally stood up. He ran to the doorway, slammed the door and pushed Cherry up against it. He began tickling her, holding her back against the door, and he wasn't about to let her get free.

"Stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Dally didn't ease up, Cherry wriggled and screamed and laughed. Finally, Dally stopped and looked at the clock and then at Cherry. She was still smiling and breathing heavily. Dally laughed and backed away, leaving a small gap between the two. Cherry looked up at him and then turned toward the sofa. "Well, uh, where do you want to go?" She hated it when moments got serious like that, she felt awkward and pressured. She wanted to kiss him, but was afraid of what it'd lead to.

Dally walked up behind her, "I was thinking of this place, but I can't tell you, you just have to come with me. It's a surprise." Cherry loved surprises. She turned around and smiled. She nodded with delight and slowly began walking up the stairs. Dally leaned against the banister Cherry had leaned on before. "Okay, it's a date then." The laughter in Dally's voice was still able to be heard and he began following her up the steps.

Cherry opened the door to her bedroom, revealing the white walls lined in pink border. Dally sighed and sat down on her bed while she began rummaging through her closet. "Woah, you don't have to get all dressed up for me, I don't care." Cherry turned around and let out a little laugh.

"Well maybe I want to," was all she said before she walked into her bathroom. Dally fell back against the plush pillows. Cherry's room was surrounded in posters and photos. Dally especially liked the one that sat in a frame on her nightstand. It was of Cherry, Dally, Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Marcia a few months ago. They had all gone to the state fair together. It was the first time that Socs and greasers really did anything together. They were sitting against a large concrete fountain eating cotton candy and candy apples. It was the only picture Cherry had framed, Dally noticed. It must be her favorite one, too.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Cherry opened the bathroom door and Dally sat up to look at her. She was wearing a pink skirt that went to her knees, a white button up blouse and a pink scarf around her neck. She spun around, pretending to be a model. Dally nodded and hopped off the bed.

"You look beautiful," his voice sounded weak and he kicked himself for being so taken aback by her looks. She looked so different than she did just a few minutes ago. Her hair was now down and fell in loose waves to her neck. She had applied enough make-up to accent her already lovely face, and she was wearing some kind of perfume that Dally could smell all the way across the room. It was wonderful.

Cherry walked out of the bathroom and toward her door, flicking off the light switch. Dally followed her down the stairs and to the main door. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked to the closet under the staircase. She came back holding an umbrella and a blanket. "It's wet and cold," was all she said before opening the door and walking to Dally's car.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

The rain drops pounded hard on the hood of Dally's car as they drove. Everything outside of the car seemed blurry and unclear. Cherry yawned and reached to the radio. She needed music. She turned the radio to her favorite channel. Dally smiled and rolled his eyes, not looking up from the road. Cherry began singing with the songs as they played, causing Dally to laugh. "I love surprises," Cherry said suddenly when a song ended. Dally looked over at her and smiled.

"I love surprises, too." Cherry laughed and started singing the next song. It was hard for Dally to believe that this was the same girl he had seen only hours before with tears staining her cheeks. She was so hyper, so energetic. Cherry hit him playfully on the arm, knocking him out of his daze.

"Sing with me," she said between verses. He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not a very good singer." Dally's eyes were laughing even though his voice sounded serious. Cherry giggled and then looked at him again.

"So, neither am I, come on!" Her eyes were sparkling as she pleaded. Dally laughed again and then picked up at the chorus. Cherry laughed and looked out the window. She noticed how the buildings became less, and the trees became more. She smiled to herself as Dally slowed the car down.

The car came to a complete stop in a wooded area. The raindrops were now falling in a light sprinkle as Dally got out of the car. He walked casually around to Cherry's side and opened her door. "Why, thank you, kind sir." At this comment they both laughed. It was rather hard to picture Dallas as a 'kind sir'.

Cherry opened up the umbrella and Dally took the blanket from her. He then took her hand in his and began to lead her through the thick trees. Cherry froze at his touch, but then followed him. She thought of the two of them as very close friends, and it was hard to think of Dally as anything but. However, she felt herself grow closer and closer to him everyday, and he always seemed to be there when she needed him. They were 'dating', but Cherry was afraid to let it get that far.

Dally stopped at a clearing and squeezed Cherry's hand. As Cherry saw what Dally was also looking at, she took in a deep breath. They were standing on a ledge, high above the city, overlooking all the tall buildings. You could see everything. Cherry let go of Dally's hand and walked closer to the edge. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed. The thrill in her voice was enough for Dally to know that she was surprised. Dally walked up behind her after a while. "How'd you know about this place?" Dally shrugged.

"Ponyboy told me it would be a great place to read. I figured that you would want to see it." Cherry shivered from the cold and the raindrops dampened her hair, but she didn't care. She was overlooking the city, it was beautiful. Cherry ran back toward Dally and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's beautiful!" Her heart beat fast and she pulled away just enough to place her lips on his. She relaxed a bit before pulling away completely and turning back toward the amazing view. She took Dally's hand and led him to the very edge. "Look," she said softly, "You can see both sides of town, almost like they were equal." Dally looked down at Cherry and then back at the city. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"Maybe they are." Dally's voice was quiet and Cherry looked up at him. She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. She was standing on a mountain somewhere in the middle of nowhere, with Dallas Winston, the toughest greaser. Maybe there really wasn't a difference. If there was, Cherry had just proven there didn't have to be.

_I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say_

The rain had come out completely now as the sun began to set. Cherry and Dally were cuddled together, wrapped in Cherry's blanket. Cherry felt like an angel, high above the world, with the most unexpected person, the only person she wanted to be with. Dally cleared his throat, "So, I was thinking, this fall we should come up here and check out the leaves. I'll bet the colors are amazing that time of year." Cherry tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear and looked at Dally. Her expression was solemn and when she spoke, she could feel her own heart break.

"Dally," she said softly. Dally looked straight ahead, over the ridge. "Dallas." Cherry wanted him to look at her, she needed his attention. He turned his head and stared at her, searching her eyes for anything, but all he found was hurt. "I won't be here in the fall." Cherry felt the a lump form in her throat and she struggled to keep it from bursting.

"What?" Dally's eyes looked puzzled and Cherry bit her lip, debating how to tell him.

"I won't be here, I'm moving." Her eyes began to water and she looked away, she looked at the trees surrounding them, the city below them, she looked anywhere but at Dallas. He was quiet for a while, taking it in.

"What?" His voice was so quiet Cherry had a hard time hearing him. He closed his eyes as she turned back to look at him. "You're just kidding, right?" He laughed a little as if expecting Cherry to admit to the joke. She shook her head.

"My dad got a job in Florida. He said it will be a good change, since we've never moved. And my mom thinks it's for the best…" she trailed off. She really didn't want to tell Dally part of the reason they were moving was because she was with him most of the time. Her parents really didn't approve, and it hurt Cherry to know that she was doing something they disliked.

"Wait, Florida? Like Disney, Florida?" Cherry nodded. "Well, what am I supposed to do?" He stood up and began pacing back and forth. Cherry looked at the town below again. Everything looked so peaceful, so real. And yet, her world seemed to be falling into pieces right now. "Cherry, how can you just move? I…I've done everything for you." He wasn't yelling and his voice wasn't angry, but frustrated. Cherry stood up and walked to him.

"It's not my choice. It will only be for a year, then maybe I'll come to college here or something." Dally's eyes blazed.

"_Maybe_? So you mean I'm not even worth coming back for?" Cherry shook her head as tears started to fall. Dally whipped around and started pacing again. "This is terrific!"

"Dallas!" Cherry's voice was weak, and she held back sobs. "How am I supposed to know where I'm going to go to college? There are tons of choices, like Yale, places I could get into."

"You mean places you could afford?" Dally's smart remark made Cherry hold her breath, he was mad, and when Dally got mad, he got really mad.

"I don't want to move, if it makes a difference. I want to stay here with Johnny and Two-Bit and Ponyboy and you." She paused before the 'you' part and she swore she saw a tear slide down Dally's cheek.

"Cherry," he walked toward her and forced a smile, "I'm sorry." Cherry smiled and took a deep breath. The sun was almost completely over the mountains and the moon was now visible.

_I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay_

"Do you believe in miracles?" Cherry's voice interrupted the silence the pair had been sitting in for a half hour. Dally pulled Cherry closer to him and shrugged. The clouds were completely gone and the stars were shining brightly overhead.

"It depends," he said looking at the sky.

"I believe." Cherry rested her head on Dally's shoulder and sighed. "Sometimes I think that if you believe, they'll happen." Dally smiled, Cherry sounded like a little girl explaining to her father about Christmas. He nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I have to witness one to believe," Dally said slowly running his hand over her arm.

"I've witnessed one." Cherry picked her head up and looked at him. Dally cocked his head to one side and smiled.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You," she said smiling, but her tone was serious. Dally smiled and kissed her forehead. Cherry placed her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Do you think a miracle could keep me here?"

Dally's heartbeat was fast and he sighed. "I don't think so, Cherry." She sighed, too and then the silence overcame the two again.

"I love you," Dally said suddenly. Cherry sat up straight.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes were confused and her voice sounded shocked.

"I love you," he said again. Cherry smiled.

"Are you serious?" Dally laughed.

"Yes, I'm serious." Cherry resumed her position next to Dally and sighed.

"I love you, too." Dally smiled to himself and listened to Cherry's steady heartbeat. The quiet was peaceful and it made Dally feel good, like this is where he was supposed to be. Cherry sat up suddenly, and looked at Dally. She studied him carefully and then laughed. "Really?"

"Yes," Dally laughed at Cherry's constant questions. She enjoyed being one of the only things Dallas loved. It made her feel special, important. She smiled and then leaned in to kiss him. She paused just before she placed her lips to his and whispered something he couldn't make out. For the first time, Cherry let herself love someone. She didn't expect it, and she was still unsure, but she was sure that she loved him. She'd never felt this way about anyone, and that had to be something. Dally wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Cherry let him guide her, and then he pulled away, still smiling. Cherry laughed and then leaned back to lay down in the grass.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

Cherry and Dally had stayed in the mountains until five o'clock in the morning. The two had jumped in the car to make it home before Cherry's parents did, but they were too late. By the time they'd reached her house, it was seven-thirty and her mother was waiting impatiently by the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cherry's mother said in anger as Cherry entered the room. Her mother never used swear words unless she was furious. Cherry's hair was soaked from lying in the grass all night and her skirt and shirt were muddy. Cherry cautiously closed the door behind her and walked into the living room.

"I was in the mountains with Dally." She added the 'with Dally' part quickly and looked at her feet.

"Dally? You mean that hood who you always hang around?" Cherry looked up, her eyes filled with fury.

"Mom, don't you ever call him a 'hood'! He's not like that, well I mean he can be, but he's not to me. He cares about me, probably more than you do!" Cherry turned and ran up the steps, her mother following her.

"Sherry, that boy is bad news, I was in high school once, I should know." Cherry glared at her mother before slamming her bedroom door and flopping down on her bed.

"You aren't in high school now, mom. And you don't know the first thing about loving someone!" Cherry felt hot tears roll down her cheek as she hugged her pillow.

"Oh, you do not love this boy!" her mother screamed to her door. Cherry sobbed into her pillow.

"Yes I do, and there's nothing you can do to change that. And FYI, just because we're moving doesn't mean I won't come back to see him, you can't control me forever, you know." Cherry picked up her stuffed animal dog from the floor and held it tight against her.

"You are way too young to be in love," her mother said knocking on Cherry's door rapidly.

"How would you know, you've never been in love." Cherry's sobs came regularly now and her pillow was now stained with black mascara.

"What?" Her mother's voice was barely audible over the closed door. Cherry opened her door and looked her mother in the eyes.

"Oh, please, you and daddy fight all the time. And…and you always spend time apart. That isn't love."

Cherry's mother looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Don't you ever talk like that." Cherry rolled her eyes and closed the door in her mothers face. She walked back to her bed and sat on the edge. The reality of the whole thing hit her. Cherry was moving away from the labeling, from her friends, from Dally. But her parents were going to be there forever. Her sobs came harder and she buried her head in her hands.

"It's not fair!" she screamed. She didn't care what her mother said, she didn't care if she hurt her feelings. All she cared about was staying here, in Tulsa, with Dallas and her friends.

_There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to do without  
The only way to feel again  
Is let love in_

Cherry walked slowly out her door, carrying a box filled with old records. She placed the box at the bottom of the steps and stood there for a while. Her mom came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her. Cherry shrugged it off and turned back to go into the house. She stared as she opened the door. Everything was empty, the walls were blank, and the rooms looked exaggerated without furniture. Cherry walked up the wooden steps to her room. There was one last box to be taken down to the driveway, this one was labeled 'pictures'. Cherry picked it up and began walking downstairs.

As she put the box down, she noticed the top picture. It was at taken at the fair a few months back. It was of her and Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Marcia, Johnny, and Dally. It was her favorite picture, and one of her best memories. She'd miss this place. She folded the flaps of the box over and then picked it up to carry it to the moving van. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around.

"You might want to find enough room for one last picture," Dally said holding out a black envelope. Cherry smiled and took the envelope from him, holding it like it was a piece of china. She opened it up, revealing a photograph of the two of them taken only a week before. They were holding each other under a tree, it looked like one of those yearbook photos professionals took. Ponyboy had taken it, he said he wanted to remember. Cherry figured he probably wanted to remember Dally's softer side.

"Thanks," Cherry said hoarsely as she picked the box up again. She had a new picture to frame, now. Once the box was placed in the van, she walked back to Dally. The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever before Cherry finally spoke.

"I'm uh, I'm gonna miss you." Dally nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'll be back over Christmas break, you know, to visit you." Dally nodded again and Cherry looked away. It was so hard to say goodbye. A yellow Corvair drove into the driveway and Marcia got out. Cherry turned her attention to her friend.

"Oh, I just wanted to say goodbye!" Marcia said hugging her friend. Cherry smiled and patted Marcia on the back.

"I'll miss you." Cherry said softly, then turned back to Dally. "Let's not say goodbye, sometimes goodbyes mean forever." Dally nodded again and Cherry kissed his cheek. He cleared his throat and then took her hand.

"I love you, Cherry." This time Cherry nodded before managing a weak 'I love you, too'. Marcia slowly walked back to her car to leave the two of them alone, and Cherry's mother was now walking out of the house.

"Cherry, we're leaving now." Her mother's strict voice made Cherry shudder and she leaned in toward Dally, he carefully twisted her hair around his finger. "NOW!" Cherry's mother slammed the door of their car and Cherry pulled away.

"I'll see you at Christmas," she said as she backed toward her car. "Don't forget about me." Dally smiled and nodded. He stood to watch the moving van and Cherry's car leave, then sat on the front steps of their porch. She really moved, she was gone, and Dally's heart was broken for the first time. Ever.

_There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to live without  
The only way to see again  
Is let love in_

Cherry looked out the window at the passing trees and sighed. It was all she could do to hold in her tears and her mother wasn't making it any easier. "I don't know what you saw in that boy," was all she said for over an hour. Finally, Cherry leaned against the seat and closed her eyes.

"You know, mom, if you loved anyone in your life, you would know just why it is I didn't want to leave." Her mother gave her a look so threatening it would have caused Cherry to break into tears if she'd seen it.

"Are you saying we shouldn't move because you think you love this boy?"

"Nope, I'm saying we shouldn't move because I _know_ I love him. And I _know_ I have the best friends in the world, and I_ know_ that you don't really want to move either." Cherry reached over to turn on the radio, hoping to drown out any thoughts of Dallas she was carrying with her at the moment. No luck, the song that was playing was the same song Dally and her had been singing to the night they'd escaped to the mountains. "Sometimes when you care about someone, you have to think of them before yourself," she mumbled as her mom turned onto the highway.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

Cherry slammed the car door and sighed. Her smile was so wide, you could've seen it a mile away. She ran up the steps to the door and opened it, revealing the white interior. She raced up the steps and dialed the Curtis' number. She waited impatiently as the rings continued.

"Hello?" A voice was heard at the other end.

"Dally?" Cherry asked, surprised. She hadn't expected him to answer.

"Yeah, Cherry? Is that you? Did you get there already?" Cherry smiled. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Can you go to the park and watch a sunset for me tonight?" It was a stupid question, but she needed to get him to the park.

"Sure." He sounded confused, and Cherry couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and ran back down the steps and out the door. Her mother and father were unpacking boxes, but Cherry just ran past them. She ran as fast as she could, her skirt flowing in the wind, and the cold flying past her.

Cherry sat on a swing and twirled around like a little girl, impatiently. She turned to look around and saw him walking toward her. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he was kicking a stone. She leaped up and ran. "Dally!" she screamed before throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He pulled away quickly and smiled.

"I thought you left." He threw his cigarette in the dirt and stomped on it. Cherry laughed. She began to explain the story as they walked through the street. "So I guess it was a miracle," Dally said as he took her hand. Cherry shook her head.

"Nah, it was love." The two of them continued to walk into the sunset, just like an old fashioned movie.

**Phew, okay so that one was long, and Dally's character wasn't exactly _Dally_. But I really like the ending, it's sweet. And I always wondered what'd be like if Dally loved someone other than Johnny. Anyway, the next one will be shorter and I'll stick to the characters more.**


End file.
